cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Valeos (Character)
Valeos (ヴァレオス Vareosu) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. He is one of the Apostles who uses the Magallanica Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo. He is also the original Admiral of the Aqua Force clan. His host's name is Ruga Kaizu. After the loss of Gastille, he was the leader of the remaining Apostles, until getting sent back to Cray. Appearance Due to being the original Aqua Force Admiral, his appearance reflects his background as a war veteran. He has scars across his face, his hair is grey, his right eye is covered with a black patch eye and his right arm seems to be prosthetic. His uniform is mostly white with gold and blue trim, and his hat has a gold crest on it. He also wields a staff with a javelin on one of its extremes, while the other has a chain connected to a rope ending in an anchor. His true form is a Tear Dragon, one so massive it even surpasses Maelstrom and Last Twister Dragon. He created his Aquaroid form and transferred his conscious into it to better lead his people. Personality Valeos respects those of higher power than his own, which is what lead him to serve Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze after attempting to fight him and losing his eye. He believes that he must fulfill whatever Gyze wishes regardless of what it is, as there is no other option he could take. He is also very honorable, wishing to bring nothing but victory and accepting his own weakness when he fails. Hence why Valeos considers himself at fault when Gyze was first sealed and they were defeated. He also puts Gyze's wishes over his personal grudges, telling Shion Kiba that he is targeting Fides because he considers it a threat to his master, not because he hates Fides, the entity that defeated him. Although calm most of the time, Valeos is ultimately a fanatic for Gyze's cause. When Gyze successfully arrives on Earth, Valeos becomes outwardly unhinged, praising his master's power whenever given the chance. This personality appears to replace his cool and noble personality shown before, as he continually looks down on Altmile and Shion, and even tried to physically kill Shion after he loses. Background He is the first Admiral and the Founder of Aqua Force. During his time as Admiral, Gyze was causing mass destruction on Planet Cray. Valeos had opposed Gyze before, but as he lost his right eye during that fight due to a piece of his weapon breaking off and hitting him, he had an epiphany, recognized that Gyze was stronger, and decided to follow him. He created Aqua Force as an army for Gyze, to help him oppose Messiah. During the fight against Messiah, Valeos was opposed by Blazing Sword, Fides. Fides beat Valeos, and with the help of Messiah, sealed Gyze and Aqua Force, and Fides was sent to Planet Earth to hide from any remaining followers of Gyze. When Valeos returned due to the opening of the Stride Gate, he continued to follow Gyze, and searched for Fides to destroy the only notable opposition to Gyze. Once on Earth, Valeos went to the current holder of Fides, Shion Kiba, and confronted him, using the Magallanica Zeroth Dragon, Megiddo, to defeat Shion. Once defeated, Valeos shattered Fides using Megiddo's power. The power was so great that it tore the earth underneath Shion and buried him in rubble, while also damaging Iwakura so much that he went into a coma. Despite defeating Shion, Shion was not sent to Relics, as he was not considered a candidate for Gyze's vessel. Afterwards, Valeos sought Taiyou Asukawa, who was considered a candidate for Gyze's vessel. Valeos engaged in a fight against Taiyou and defeated him as well, sending him to Relics. Like the other time Megiddo was summoned, its power tore up the stadium they were fighting in. As a subordinate to Gastille, Valeos would keep Gastille informed of the whereabouts and activities of the other Apostles, such as notifying him of Dumjid's rebellious decision to seek out Chrono Shindou, as well as Dumjid's loss and broken Diffride at the hands of Tokoha Anjou. Valeos is also the one who told Gastille of Gredora's and Chaos Breaker's own independent actions, causing Gastille to take matters into his own hands once Gredora's Diffride was broken as well. Valeos and Gastille depart from the latter's home, and end up at a train station, where Valeos is tasked with finding a candidate for the United Sanctuary Apostle, while Gastille searched for Kouji Ibuki. After Gastille lost to Chrono who was fighting him in Ibuki's stead, Valeos assumed the position as leader of the Apostles who remained on Earth. During Shion and Jaime's mission to infiltrate the Apostle's base, the apostles, possibly anticipating this, had Chaos Breaker and Darkface leave with an unconscious Gyze while Valeos stayed behind to face the intruders. As Valeos prepared to actually kill them with his weapons, Shion stopped him and demanded a cardfight against him. For the duartion of the fight, Valeos continually mocked Shion for him and Altmile being weak, and after being cornered by Shion's chain attacks combo, he unleashes Megiddo, but ultimately fails to defeat Shion and falls before the revived Fides. After the game ends with Valeos losing, he tries to kill Shion with a sword and destroy Fides for good, but fails due to his Diffride breaking just in time, much to Shion's horror and awe. Deck As Ruga Kaizu was introduced while already Diffriden, Valeos shares the same record and deck as Ruga. He uses an Aqua Force deck titled "Absolute Justice Armada, Aqua Force" based around the Blue Wave archetype, with himself as the main grade 3. He also uses Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo as his trump card. Like Aqua Force's traditional playstyle, his Blue Wave deck focuses on the keyword "Wave". His signature G Unit is Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon, which can stand itself again at the cost of 3 drives. To counter Aqua Force's weakness of being unable to hit the vanguard due to weak rearguard attacks, Valeos himself locks the opponent's Vanguard's Power at 11000 when he Strides, and no further change can be made except with Shields. Not only does this cancel out effects that increase the vanguard's power during the opponent's turn, it puts the power increase of Trigger Effect to waste. Gallery ValeosHostGZDesign.png|Ruga Kaizu's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z CFVGZ ValeosReveal.png|Valeos' introduction in Ruga's body Blue Wave Marshal, Valeos (Anime-Z-OP).png|Valeos' appearance alongside Ruga in Jo no Ka Valeos Diffrider (GZ).png|Valeos and Ruga Valeos1.png|Valeos praising Gyze's power Valeos2.png Valeos3.png Screenshot 20180128-102329.png|Valeos attempts to attack Shion as the Diffride ends Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aqua Force Deck Users Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Apostles Category:Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters